


why did i say...yes?

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Date, Idiots in Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: i think i tried to fit as many Christmas prompts into one anon ask from tumblr loloriginal prompt: "what are yo-oh, ok I guess I'm wearing your jacket now."also took the plot from the holidate au and added some Christmas market, hot chocolate, and mistletoe for funziesenjoy!
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	why did i say...yes?

Anya fiddled with the hem of the dress Marfa had forced her into for this evening and tried to remember why she agreed to this in the first place.

Marfa had gone on and on about how Anya needed to get out and experience the world. She was in her mid-twenties for crying out loud. This was her prime and she should go on dates with random handsome strangers. Well…”dates” was the term Anya chose to use instead of Marfa’s actual phrasing…but the point was there.

At least Marfa had reluctantly agreed to allow Anya to wear fleece-lined tights under the sweater dress, so she wouldn’t freeze to death on this stupid “date.”

Outdoor dates were probably a good idea when it wasn’t December in New York City…

Marfa had seen some event thing on Facebook for a Christmas market and decided that would be the absolute perfect setting for her “Get Anya Laid” scheme.

“You _love_ Christmas, Princess. Just go walk around with the guy, get some cocoa, maybe get a little frisky in a public bathroom?” Marfa appraised her work on Anya’s outfit for the evening and deemed her good enough. “You look hot. He’s not going to be able to keep his hands off of you.”

“Marfa…”

“But if you don’t like his hands on you – which I seriously doubt – you let me know and I’ll just cut them off. Problem solved.”

“Your penchant for violence should scare me, but that’s actually a really sweet thing to say, Marf.”

“I’d do anything for you, Princess.” Marfa bumped her hip into Anya’s and they both giggled at their absurdity.

There was a knock at the door to their apartment and Anya’s nerves set in. She tried not to show it – she refused to let Marfa have the satisfaction – and made her way to let the mystery date in.

The door swung open and a man who looked like literal sex stood casually on the other side, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers in his hands.

When he took in Anya standing before him, his hand that was resting against the door frame slipped and he almost fell completely forward and into her apartment. He caught himself just in time, but not fast enough to avoid both Anya and Marfa seeing his clumsiness.

For her part, Anya tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Marfa was not so kind.

“Dmitry, if you’re trying to win this woman over, you might want to work on that landing.” She walked over to pat him on the shoulder and grabbed the flowers from him. “Oh you shouldn’t have! You know I’m more of a whiskey or chocolates kind of girl.”

Dmitry’s eyes looked like he was seriously plotting Marfa’s demise. Her friend remained completely oblivious to the stir she’d caused and casually gestured between the two as she grabbed a vase to put the flowers in.

“Dmitry, Anya. Anya, Dmitry. Make sure you practice safe sex tonight, kids.” She didn’t even bother looking up to take in their outrage and embarrassment as she arranged the flowers to her liking.

“I think that’s our cue to leave. It’s nice to meet you, Dmitry.” Anya ushered him out of the apartment, making sure to flip Marfa off for good measure. “I’d apologize for her, but you know how she is.”

Dmitry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, effectively ruining the put together coif he’d arrived with. Anya couldn’t find it in herself to complain at the change.

“Yeah…Marfa sure is something else. Although, I will say, when she told me about this date, she neglected to tell me you had blue eyes that I could drown in.”

Dmitry froze. Anya was sure she sported a bright flush at the moment. She’d been complimented on her Romanov blue eyes before, but never quite like that. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or absolutely terrified of this man Marfa had set her up with.

At least he was tall?

“Did…did I say that out loud?”

“…You did…”

“Did I make this weird?”

“Honestly…not enough that I’m going to turn around and go home yet?”

“’Yet’? Alright, I’ll take it.” Although he looked like he wanted to go walk out in front of traffic, Dmitry tried to recover and adopt a more relaxed air as they started on their journey.

* * *

Internally, he wondered just how much of a fool he could be within the first 20 minutes of this date.

He hadn’t planned on falling into her apartment or word-vomiting. Really. Dmitry normally had much more confidence and – dare he say – swagger when it came to wooing the opposite sex.

But Anya had quickly stolen his breath and apparently any and all common sense from him just by opening her apartment door.

Didn’t exactly bode well for him or this evening…did it?

Marfa had “suggested” he take Anya to the local Christmas market. He would’ve put up a fight – Christmas was _not_ his cup of tea – but strategically speaking, it provided a good date environment. They could wander from booth to booth, always having something new to talk about if need be. He’d had far too many painful coffee shop dates that included awkward silences and staring off into the steam of their drinks.

Not that he thought he’d get bored with Anya. Far from it.

In the walk to the market, Anya had filled the air with her chatter. She seemed a bit nervous, but was trying to make up for it by telling him story after story about living with Marfa or whatever crazy shenanigans she got up to with her siblings as a kid. She’d catch herself rambling on and then glance at him anxiously, asking if she was talking too much.

If it had been anyone else, Dmitry might’ve said yes.

But he found he rather enjoyed listening to Anya’s ramblings. She talked with such excitement and joy, and her eyes lit up in a way that made Dmitry wonder why he’d been so hesitant to agree to this date in the first place.

Anya did ask him about himself as well. They finally reach the market as he just finished telling her about the first time he went on a date Marfa had set up for him. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was horrible – his date actually left him at the restaurant to hook up with the waiter in the back – but he’d spend the rest of his life coming up with stories if it meant Anya would throw her head back and laugh like that again.

God, he sounded like a fucking bleeding heart. 

They stopped at a particular booth that had what looked like Russian dolls for sale. Anya gave a quiet “ooooh!” and grabbed his arm, hauling him in so they can get a closer look. She was ridiculously strong for being roughly the same size as Tinkerbell...

Anya lifted one of the dolls to inspect it and Dmitry admired the way her face scrunched in concentration. She studied the doll for several moments before tsk-ing and setting it back down to address the booth attendee. Dmitry watched with fascination as Anya squared her shoulders and rose her chin before speaking.

“Your sign says that these are ‘Authentic’ Russian nesting dolls, but that’s false advertising and you should really take it down.”

The woman blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Anya was not deterred. “A traditional Russian Babushka doll is made from specific Lime trees found in Western Russia and Siberia. These are very clearly plastic.”

“Who do you think you are to insult me and my work? This is a Christmas market for goodness’ sake!”

“I’m just pointing out the faulty advertising you’re doing. As someone that takes their Russian artifacts seriously, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie to consumers.”

“You’re absolutely insane. You need to leave my booth or I’m going to find Security.”

“Security? Really? What are yo- _oh_ , ok I guess I’m wearing your jacket now?” She’d turned to meet his eye after he’d slid his coat around her shoulders, desperate to do anything to end this painful exchange – and prevent them from being arrested. His mind hadn’t really processed much else and this was the best option with the time available.

“Yeah…I figured you were cold and maybe this would help?”

Anya had been shivering a bit, prior to her tirade, and this seemed to do the trick. Dmitry met the eye of the poor soul behind the booth and gave a miniscule nod, steering Anya far away before she got her second wind.

“Come on. Let’s get some hot cocoa and you can explain to me how you know so much about Russian dolls.” He held out his arm for her to take and didn’t even bother to stamp down the butterflies in his gut when she nestled in next to him.

“My name is Anastasia Romanov and you’re surprised by my knowledge of Russian dolls?”

“No, just wasn’t expecting someone to be so passionate about them.” 

Anya looked bashful for a second. It was funny to him, really. This tiny fireball of a woman had no problems confronting a complete stranger about the dolls, but got all embarrassed when he pointed out her passion.

“My Nana gave me my first set when I was seven for Christmas. Ever since, I’ve been a bit obsessed with them.” Anya tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear, his jacket sleeve completely swamping her arm.

“That makes sense. Honestly, I’m impressed. Not many people would be willing to go toe-to-toe over the type of wood a doll set is made of.” He scratched his chin and tried to think of something he felt strongly enough about that he’d be willing to defend until he was blue in the face.

_Anya, probably._

The thought should’ve frightened him, but she was growing on him. She experienced every emotion so fiercely and it was amazing for him to take in. He found himself staring quite a bit, almost trying to figure out if she was actually real. Anya rolled up the sleeves of his jacket so that she could reach the marshmallow tin at the toppings bar and he smiled softly, hoping she didn’t notice.

* * *

Dmitry had a staring problem.

Not that Anya minded, but he was becoming less subtle about it as the date went on. She could see him staring with a dopey grin on his face as she heaped on scoops of mini-marshmallows to her hot cocoa.

“Is there a problem, Dmitry?” She knew she needed to keep the defensiveness from her tone, but she’d heard enough reprimand from her sisters and mother over her sweet tooth. She didn’t need a lecture from him.

But a lecture never came. He shook himself from his daze and chuckled.

“Nope. Not at all.” He stood behind her to reach around and grab a scoop of crushed peppermints to put in his own mug and Anya did her best not to shiver in delight at the close proximity of him. It should be criminal how good this man smelled. And even with the space between them, Anya could feel the heat radiating from him.

She’d be willing to trade the jacket he’d given up in favor of him keeping her warm, no questions asked.

Dmitry was just so…easy. She caught herself going on incoherent tangents and side stories on multiple occasions – a thing she was often told was unattractive to dates, especially _first_ dates – but Dmitry just sat there with his chin resting in his hand, looking like the human version of the heart-eyed emoji.

She’d apologize and ask him about himself, and it would take him a moment to break the trance he’d been in. He waved off her apology, claiming he could listen to her talk forever – a comment that resulted in her blushing furiously before he’d answer whatever question she’d asked.

Anya also found herself wanting to touch him. Nothing too insane, just a casual brush of hands on the table, knees bumping under the table. Each time it happened, Dmitry would lose his ability to talk and he’d stumble over his words and struggle to maintain eye contact with her.

It was incredibly endearing, if she had to categorize it.

They finally finished their drinks and stood to leave. As they reached the door, some other patron laughed loudly and pointed to the delicate greenery hanging just above the doorway.

How had she missed that on the way in?

Anya fidgeted for a moment and then looked up into Dmitry’s eyes, just as warm and chocolatey as the drinks they’d just shared.

“Well…it _is_ a Christmas tradition…” Her teeth grazed her bottom lip, suddenly very nervous.

“Can you even reach me?” Dmitry smirked and then realized what he’d said. His eyes widened comically and he spluttered out what might’ve been an apology, but he couldn’t get out much before Anya elbowed him _gently_ in the gut.

He doubled over in pain, causing the small audience of the shop to burst out laughing.

Anya rolled her eyes and cupped his jaw, drawing his attention back to her.

“Men are such babies.”

And then her lips brushed against his, feather-light and just for a fraction of a second, before she pulled back to take in his reaction. His eyes had fluttered closed and he had a weird combination of pain and pleasure written across his face. It was enough to cause her to bust out laughing.

Dmitry’s eyes snapped open and narrowed at her laughter. His hand came up to brush the column of her neck and all laughter died immediately.

“Can we try that again?” His voice was deep and rumbled through his chest and Anya almost melted right then and there.

“OY! Get a room you two. Preferably _not_ here!”

They turned to see the shopkeeper shooing them out the door. Apparently the scene they’d caused wasn’t appreciated.

“Pff. Don’t put up mistletoe above your entrance and not expect people to kiss.” Anya might’ve been pouting. She couldn’t help it – she’d almost gotten a second kiss from her handsome idiot of a date and now the mood was likely ruined.

At least, that’s what she thought until Dmitry dragged her out the door and around the corner of the building to a quiet alley. His hips pinned hers to the brick and his hand stroked her cheek softly.

“Now. Where were we?” She could see the steam of his breath in the cold air and that was the last thing she was aware of before his lips slanted over hers. Anya wound her hands up into his hair, glad that he'd already ruined the style earlier, and made a mental reminder to thank Marfa profusely and endlessly.

They'd need to pick up some whiskey and chocolates on the way back to her apartment, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> 💛💛💛
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
